imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Avetzan1/The Meta RP
This is an experimental roleplay game I am making during the wait for my larger project named "Arcadia". In this roleplay will be many different genres. Although the main factor is that you can play meta and will often need to. So lets slap the label "meta-fiction" on there. There we go. Anyway, on to the main parts: Concepts This is "experimental" for a reason. Everyone who will be joining will be playing the same character. It will be teamwork through a single body. Effectively, the character will be at the mercy of several different minds that aren't even their's. Like having schizophrenia. How this will work is that each player will post a comment below to do an action/thought/dialogue/whatever and it will be chosen in order of "first come, first serve". Now bear with me, I have foreseen the problem of trolls and so have came up with a brilliant scenario: We let them have their fun. Trolls can do actions and everything everyone else can if they want (as long as it fits with the "first serve" rule). It might lead to some interesting things. If one player has a comment which conflicts with another directly (example: Player 1 says go left, Player 2 says go right) then the first comment will rule and the conflicting one will be disregarded. There will be no stats or levels of character. You will not level up or get points. You will instead go through the plot as best you can and try to have fun doing it! NPC's will be completely controlled by me and will stay in-character all of the time. What happens will be shown in the "Story" section below which will be updated regularly. This will allow new users to not have to go through loads of comments if this actually becomes popular. I think that's about it. Rules These are for me as much as for you. *Post comments to interact with the character. *First come, first serve policy. *Conflicting comments are disregarded. *Do whatever the hell you want with your character. *If I say you can't do that, you can't do that. *NPC characters will always be "in-character". *I am not allowed to ban any players, no matter how frustrating it gets. The Premise You are "XejojakajakajakarakazakaMcPlaka"(can be changed with an agreement.). A "male" of "27" years of age. Average in all attributes with no special skill so far. During your travels in the location of Sandboxia you will meet many different people. One person you already met is "The Author" who is trying to guide you through your travels. He is me. I am him. We are the same. I will try to keep you in relative safety throughout the story, however I can't make promises as he is counted as a character with a limited knowledge. He doesn't that the real author is behind all of this. I play as myself. Confused? The Authors will break the fourth wall. He knows of your comments but only imagines them as one mind through your character. He cannot fathom the existence of this wiki. Another person is known as "The POWER PLAYER". She is a character whose sole intent purpose is to £u<# $h!t up for you. She is going to be using meta, OP skills and will make the game very unfair when she can. She is limited by the laws put in place by the author (character) but has become an entity that is uncontrolled because of the NPC rule from the author (person) in that they are a character and can only act in-character. They are the only two characters you will currently know. You will meet many more if things go right. The laws of physics will become apparent soon enough. I'd just like to note that it is more creative than real life. Story "Hey! Hey! You there! What's your name?" says The Author. "XejojakajakajakarakazakaMcPlaka" you say back to The Author, who doesn't seem to be around. You can only hear a voice that seems to be coming from all around. Not booming, but no specific location. "That's a bit of a weird name. Anyway, you should get up. Quickly." says The Author as you realise you are actually laying down on a blank platform made of a marble-like material. Everything else is kind of blurry at the moment. As you get up and rub your eyes you find that the blurriness won't go away. "Oh, sorry about that." says The Author in a menagerie of different tones and accents that all seem to merge into one, "Where you are now isn't exactly what you would call...completed. It's going to stay blurry around here for a bit." There is a short pause as you look around again. There is a faint blotch of green in the distance along with a smaller dot of yellow in the sky. "Ah, there is some bits that are completed around here. Over there in the distance, to you at least, is a small part of the town. You may want to check that out. Lot's of stuff to do there while I make stuff over here." says The Author. You keep walking through the blurry surroundings on the white floor of apparent emptiness. The white floor has the texture as smooth as anything you've ever felt. The material is strong however and doesn't budge a single bit as far as you can see. After walking for about 10 minutes (as you are told by The Author) you finally manage to make it into the town of "Crux" as you can see on a sign. As you enter the turn the blurriness disappears, apart from when you look beyond it, and you can see a menagerie of styles within the town. Some buildings are build as wooden or mud circular huts, others are built from bricks in a square fashion and some others tower above the rest made of glass or metalwork. You see many different people travelling about. Many are humans, much like yourself, but others are very strange indeed. One of the people walking by is at least twice the size of others near them and walks with a large thud in their step. Others are animalistic and have more or fewer limbs than looks normal. However, the weirdest type of person you see has a very strange look: They are shifting between appearances, as it were, at moments they are beautiful maidens in cloths and others they become dragon-men warriors in battle-armour and then the next they become a fly buzzing about their way. As you are looking at this strange being you see a rabbit come up running past you who seems to be wearing a suit and fobwatch who is screaming "I'm late! I'm late! I'm so so late!" "Sorry about that." says the ominous voice of The Author, shocking you as it starts again from nowhere in particular. "Sometimes these people are stolen from other works. It's just whatever's on my mind, really. And speaking about that I think I am actually late for work..." The voice continues but mumbles away into incoherent bambling. "Oh, where was I? Ah, yes! Crux!" says the voice as you once again look around you. "Crux is a very important town here. In fact, it's the only town. You've come to the only place I have set in this world and I'll be honest; it's a stock world of my mind. I haven't decided any themes on this place. This is what I've thought up so far for this world. Not much, I know. Still, the place looks nice. Kind of clash-y, but nice." You look around, trying to see if there is any entity of The Author anywhere, to no avail. "Yes, Alice in Wonderland. There is no fourth wall for you or me. I can see those thoughts of yours as if they were written down. You won't be able to see me. All of this is my creation which I'm outside of. I could make an avatar, but that would be pointless." "Why am I here?" you say, "What purpose am I to this strange world?" "You are a creation of my mind. You are here because I thought you up, and I can't just unthink things and so you end up here. Your purpose? I don't know really. There isn't really any purpose to this other than my entertainment, I guess...hmm..." The voice goes off in a ponderous tone. "You don't have a fourth wall though, as said earlier, so I guess you could be some sort of prophet. Or critic. Or whatever. I thought you up when I was thinking of free-will. So you have that. That's new here. There is only one other who knows of my existence." You look around yourself and as he takes time to think the world seems to slow down. "So I'm entertainment eh? What if I end myself, what will happen then?" You ask looking at the people and animals slowing down around yourself. "Truthfully, I don't really know." replies The Author "But I would hazard a guess that you would exist in some form because I will still think of you. Although I could just think up your past. Or an alternate you. I don't really know." The world comes back up to speed and the rest of the people continue to move around normally. From your location you can see that in front of you there is a mud hut, next to a fountain, next to an office block skyscraper named "Travis Corp". You, looking interested in this office block skyscraper, labeled "Travis Corp" approach it with long strides. You then look up to where you imagine the Author to be. "What is in there? Something important? Something of value?" You ask. "Well, that depends on what you find valuable." replies The Author, "It belongs to a business man named Travis. I created him when I tried to be more organised. Now he seems to have developed a bit of OCD...Anyway, the corporation controls the housing and resources of the town. One of the only places to work, really. Some characters I make need a job, so I place them there. It may seem a bit unnecessary, but if that is the case wouldn't it be the same for everything else?..." You stand there looking at the sky above the building. A flash of orange streaks across the sky quickly and vanishes. "By the way, I am trying to think of a story here. So if you want to do anything that could be considered akin to a plot dynamic you are more than welcome to. I will be building places as we go, so please take advantage of that." says The Author. "Building things as I go eh" You say "Could you well...build me something, like a house, a mansion, something big...maybe a castle?" "Let's not go too far. It has to make sense. I can't just set you up with your dreams without a plot. Otherwise it just becomes boring since you can do anything you want. There will be no striving or achievement in it. You have to do stuff to get stuff." You look out of the town but it is still a blurry sight. You see some new spots though. One looks like a peak of a mountain, another is a desert and the third is a black spot of darkness in the blurred area. Disappointed in that you cannot simply create your dreams you look out onto the horizon where the desert has appeared. You look at it with interest, you have always liked the majesty of the sand rolling beneath your feet, ever changing and dangerous. Without further thought, you approach this desert, eager to see what secrets it may hold. While on the way, you again look up to where you thinks the Author to be, and ask a few questions. "Is there anything there? Anything hidden that I may find?" You ask. "I have always liked deserts, and I have never had the chance to visit one until now." "You have technically not been alive until just now. Sure you have memories of those times, but they are still being made. Anyway, that desert might serve us with some plot. You never know what might the secrets of the sand may hold. That's a good tagline..." The Author goes off muttering. You make it to the edge of the desert after some amount of time and you step off of the marble-like surface and feel the sand on your feet. "Wait a minute, we never specified if you have clothes or not. You may have been running nude for all we know!" shouts The Author. "Let's see, desert setting, let's give you a beige t-shirt, a headscarf, some cargo-style shorts, and...Oh! A satchel! And some water. There you go. You look like a real desert adventurer now!" You look at your new clothing with a scrunched up face. It seems really hot and stuffy, but The Author assures you it's just part of the environment. "Now, off you go to your adventure! I think I see a pyramid in the distance." Says The Author and suddenly a magnificent monument appears shining above the rest of the world. It falls down into place and the sand at your feet jumps with the shock-wave it made. You give a sour look, as you realise that you may have worn nothing at all for the past moments. Casting this aside, you then gets more comfortable in these new clothes, looking at the desert landscape before yourself. At the sight of this pyramid, a certain hunger grows within you, a hunger for adventure. Taking a step, you then begin the long journey to this triangular structure in the distance. A few minutes into the journey and you realise the desert is larger than you originally thought. Either that, or it seems to be growing over the marble-like ground from before. Large dunes seem to appear and disappear and suddenly the wind picks up, or more accurately appears with a strike, and blows over the dunes. Not too long into this and you can barely see the pyramid anymore. "Sorry about the sandstorm!" shouts The Author over the howling wind. "We needed a bit more atmosphere!" The sand manages to block the sun in the sky (at least you think it's a sun...). "It isn't much further!" shouts The Author again. You come to the top of another sand dune and see the pyramid, an outline casting a shadow of itself in the dark sand-filled sky. You stumble down the next sand dune and end up on your hands and knees. In front of you is the immense structure of the pyramid. Large, exact and unmoving. At the base of the pyramid is a small entrance, partially blocked off by a half-made dune. Around the entrance are symbols you don't recognise. "Whatever is in this pyramid is old, ancient even, and holds secrets that maybe shouldn't be told. But what the hell? We have a story to tell!" says The Author, beckoning you inside by increasing the power of the sandstorm behind you. "What are you waiting for?" Like a child seeing a new toy, you race towards the Pyramid, trying to outrun the sandstorm as if it is a game. You enter the pyramid and are met with a long corridor made of sandstone which is lit by a flickering torch of flames mounted on the wall. There are no inscriptions inside of the corridor and the path goes on into darkness. "Do you want my help during this? Or do you want to find your own way through the pyramid?" asks The Author. You shake your head slowly at the undetectable presence of The Author. "Alright then. I'll be mostly quiet for this next section then." The Author says with a lack of uplifting tones to the strange all-encompassing voice. The torch light flickers ahead of you, showing you a dusty path into the darkness. "Good luck, adventurer!" The Author says in every tone of voice you can imagine. The sand hallway behind still leads to the desert, but the sandstorm is still harsh. Nowhere to go but forward, right? You start to walk forward slowly into the darkness of the tunnel made of sandstone. It gets increasingly darker. (Perhaps you should go back to the torch and pick it off of the wall. It might help.) "Hold on right there." says The Author. "If I'm not allowed to help then why should the description be?" He says stupidly. "Hey, that's not nice!" The Author said extremely aggressively, showing is ignorant side to others. "Can't you at least be mature about this? ... Alright, alright. I'll accept you as a character in this. Will that make you feel better?" The Author says, once again in his usual tones. "Thank you...This is starting to get pretty weird" continues The Author, finally accepting that the narrative itself is a character and that the plot so far is a huge mess. The darkness is ahead of you, and the torch flickers behind you. The Author is still mumbling away at the narrative as it ignores him and advances the story. You cannot see without the light, and the only light comes from the torch on the wall (apart from outside, but that hardly lights anything up and falls short quite early into the tunnel). Shaking your head, you rid yourself of a headache you were getting. It is not only until you open your eyes, that you see something wrong. "Uhhhhh, how did I get here?" You say with a scrunched up face. Awaiting an answer from the Author, you then decide to pick up the conveniently placed torch, as you know you cannot navigate further into the darkness without it. "Ah, I think I know what's going on. Give me a minute to break the real fourth wall..." says The Author "Ah, I get it...but to explain it in something you understand....hmm...let's see...Ah! You are suffering from 'multiple personality disorder'." he says matter-of-factly. You blink slowly. "Multi-personality disorder you say? Damn..." You say, with an odd sense inside of you. Hoping that one of your 'others' don't take over, you make your way deeper into the Pyramid, hoping that no harm will come to you. Further on in the pyramid there are small webs and piles of dust. The path leads off in two directions, split by a wall that comes fine to a point you could peel with on the edge. They both curve off in opposite directions, with the seamless brickwork going on into more darkness. There is an eerie sense about the place on which you pick up. This place shouldn't have been disturbed, perhaps you should back out. Then again, the burning sense of curiosity inside of you sparks and you set forward going to the right ... left ... entrance. "Author, is there anything I should be aware of inside this pyramid?" you ask. "I thought you didn't want my help?" replies The Author. You keep walking down the left corridor and you come to a staircase, going down into the ground. There is also a rope ladder hanging just above it that goes up into a dark slot. You can see on the walls that there are several red stained messages. They say "DO NOT GO DOWN!" and "DO NOT GO BACK!" along with some cryptic messages saying "LIKE TIME YOU MUST NEVER GO BACK, FOR FATAL THINGS WILL HAPPEN...". "I have got a story rolling here now, if that helps you at all." says The Author, seeming to enhance the sharpness of your vision on those phrases. That last phrase sticks in your mind...It could mean many different things... You look around this area, looking at all these warnings with interest. You then look up again to where you still perceive The Author to be. "Didn't want your help? When did I...wait...did I say that?" You say. The Author doesn't reply. Shrugging off the fact that you know you have a serious mental issue, you heed the warning not to go back, and decide to take steps onto the stairs. The stairs descend and as they do the brickwork is more defined with less webs and piles of dust. The wall eventually becomes a dimly shining mural depicting creatures of all sorts going about the place. At one point in the mural they seem to be running away from a dark entity that is shown as a block of darkness on the mural. As you look at the mural you also notice the craftsmanship on how they managed to get the picture so defined and get the colours on the wall. Then you notice that it isn't the colours in the mural. Something has been painted over the mural and it seems recent as the paint seems wet. The corridor continues down into more darkness, but there are no more stairs down. You can barely see the top of the stairs with your torch. You look at the wall with a certain interest and upon reaching out to touch it you realise that the paint is wet, if it is in fact paint... "Is there...someone living down here? In the pyramid?" You ask the author, accidentally losing your footing on the floor and leaning against the wall for support. As you get back up you find that you have smeared the 'paint' across the wall. You can still read it, but you have a fair bit of 'red' on you. "Oh, so you do want my help? I guess you could say someone lived here at some point. Although, this world doesn't have a linear timeline, so you could say that about anywhere...." The Author mumbles to themselves. Although, upon reflection, it does seem quite obvious that someone with literate skills was here at one point. You also see that there are some boot prints on the dusty floor. You also hear a screech of an unknown animal from behind you. Category:Blog posts Category:Meta Category:RPG Category:RP by Ave